Not a Date?
by chaomi
Summary: RyuMeg will put a better summary if I think of one Enjoy. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my second try in making a fan fiction about my favorite DAQ couple, Ryu Amakusa and Megumi Minami. This is solely dedicated to the fans and my best friends, including fellow friend writers here, Yonoko and Shajira. Please excuse my ranting and enjoy.

**Disclaimer applied**. Ryu and Megumi is a couple…YES…and I don't own Detective School Q...If I were, then why am I making a fan fiction for goodness sake?!?

**Chapter one: Crazy Conclusion.**

Ryu groaned for the umpteen times.

Kyu stared at him like a gaping fish, Kazuma was grinning like an idiot while typing in his laptop, and the oldest and mature (?) Kinta was patting his back, citing that he is ashamed of himself for doubting his manhood and was poetically giving him tips that made the blue haired prodigy cringed.

And this all started when he agreed to help the pink haired beauty with her school works.

"You sly dog! I never knew that you had the hots with our only female member!" Kinta nudged his elbow teasingly at the exasperated Ryu. "I always thought the idiot here would be the one making the moves with the sweet angel." He pointed his thumb to the still gaping Kyu who appeared to be not breathing at the moment.

"I told you for the nth time…" Ryu calmly explained holding back the urge to shout at the man's ear to give his point and grudgingly continued but…

"You shouldn't deny it, Ryu-kun. We all know that you have raging hormones too even though we had our doubts about your gender…" Kazuma looked up at the petrified teen and added, "But still, you pull it through. So be proud! We're here to back you up!" the smaller prodigy said obviously amused with the stress written all over the once stoic Amakusa.

"So… Ryu-kun and Megu are going out behind our backs?" the fully awaked Kyu asked his companions. The others nodded.

"We are NOT going out Kyu!" Ryu interjected.

"Aren't you upset that the two evidently betrayed you Kyu? They were dating and you had no idea about their secret_ affair_." Kazuma prodded, ignoring Amakusa's down right denial of the accusation.

"AFFAIR?!" Ryu turned beet red and slightly bowed his head (hiding his blushing face, of course!) and sighed audibly and mumbled things under his breath like 'people jumping into conclusions' or 'making small favor for a friend into rumors of having something so far fetched'.

"Well, Kazuma-kun… no." Kyu replied dumbfounded. "I always thought that they have something precious together…like, back at Kirisaki Island…" he chuckled and scratched his nape nervously, "certain chemistry and I think it's _adorable_."

This statement took Ryu aback and even Kinta.

"Adorable?" Kinta blinked and Kyu could only blushed a little from the funny stare the man was giving him. Then Kinta playfully slapped his back. "Yeah! Adorable is the word to describe the two and I totally agreed with you!" Kyu and Kinta laughed maniacally in rhythm, startling both prodigies.

"I'm sure Megu also likes you Ryu-kun so don't worry. Class Q is always there to assist you with your current budding relationship! And don't forget to invite us in your _wedding_! I want to be your best man!" Kyu announced happily.

_Does he even know what he's talking about? _Ryu thought grimly.

Moments ago, they said he was having an affair with Megumi Minami and now, they're talking about their wedding as if it was happening tomorrow. He sighed. _Their minds have been corrupted from seeing too much gore and bloody things. Poor creatures! They didn't even give me the chance to explain the situation to them…_

"But I want to be the best man!" Kazuma whined.

"No Kazuma-kun! You will be the ring-bearer!" Kinta interposed and smacked Kyu's head, "And FYI, I'm the best man you dolt!"

"AWWWWWWWW!!!!! I'm the best man Kinta and you're the limousine DRIVER!" Kyu argued, pointing at the man.

Kazuma snickered. "I'll gladly accept being a ring bearer as embarrassing as it is…just don't appoint me as a poor driver for the newly weds. And by the way Kinta, congratulations you got the job!"

"Why you?! You're ganging up on me! No matter…" Kinta turned and looked at the engrossed Amakusa. "You'll choose me as your best man right Ryu?" he cooed.

Ryu Amakusa's thoughts…_ What the !!!!! They're planning my wedding with Megu and we're not even in an intimate relationship like boy friends and girl friends…YET! And Kyu! What does he think he's doing?! Giving away his girl just because he thinks Megumi and I as a couple am… ADORABLE?! And Kinta and Kazuma are crazy enough to play along with this silliness. And I was hoping Kazuma says the whole craze is irrational and laugh at the two's antics as always! But here I am being forced to hear them yapping about something that isn't true----even though---I wished it were true…HOLD ON! Snapped out of it Amakusa! Get a grip! Megumi is SURELY not interested. She likes someone else and she's just blushing when you're around coz of your good smitten looks! Darn these good looks! I don't even know if the girl truly likes me or just of how handsome I am. Now… I am being pathetic! Thinking that Minami is like one of my fan girls… she's way better than them…_

"HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kinta wove his hand in front of the dazed Amakusa.

"Huh?"

"Already dreaming of your honey moon with Megumi, Ryu?" he mischievously grinned at the said boy.

Kyu and Kazuma glanced at him with that unmistakably impish glint in their eyes.

"Am NOT!" Ryu defended.

"Is too!" The three chorused.

"Am NOT!"

"Is too!"

He sighed in defeat.

"Megumi and I are not an item." Ryu firmly stated. "Megumi is just…"

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Ryu groaned. Speak of the devil… Megumi looked at them baffled. "What's going on?" she asked.

The three eyed the pink haired girl and chorused sweetly… too sweetly, "Nothing."

Megumi just nodded and headed to the flushed (from frustration) Amakusa. "Thanks for helping me out yesterday Ryu-kun. Meet me at the park after class? I still have some things I don't understand."

Ryu nodded and looked at the three behind them. They were giving him strange thumbs up signs. He growled. He was about to clearly elaborate to the guys that it was just a harmless tutoring in his part but they were too absorbed with the idea that the two were in secret meetings and are a happy couple much to his horror. No, he didn't mind Megumi as his girl friend, what terrified him is what she will think if she finds out! Ryu excused his self from Megumi and gingerly walked to the group of men and 'try' to clarify the 'subject' again but Dan-sensei interrupted them and they started the lessons for the day.

Megumi stared at Ryu. _What's he so flustered about?! And why is he glaring at the boys? He looks so cute in this angle. AHHHHHHH…Where the heck did that came from?! _Megumi dreamily sighed.

"Minami-san"

"D-D-Dan-s-sensei?" Megumi stuttered

"Could you please share with us your innermost thoughts…" Dan-sensei started.

And finished, "And tell us why are you staring at Amakusa-san?"

_TBC_

I am dying!!!! No! Really!!! Every time I write something, I don't know if it's good enough so please leave me a review. It'll always brighten up my day and I appreciate constructive criticisms!

I am a slave of the fandom and I rejoiced people that are also worshipping the greatness of a Meg+Ryu pairing!

**REVIEW**

Err… By the way the setting is after the Class Q defeated Pluto and Ryu was freed from being the heir of the organization. Lucky for him, he got to keep his grand father's mansion and everything.

I want to extend my humblest gratitude to those who reviewed my first_ DAQ_ fic, **Memories. **I don't know if it's alright to reply to the nice reviewers out there seeing that I'm an amateur here in I'll take the risk! (My. My. Aren't I just been too air-headed? Mind you, Chaomi!)

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL**- thanks for the review!

**ch3rryblossom-baby**- I also think it's cute and thanks for the review.

**abib**- sorry. I don't have the confidence of writing a sequel for that story but if you want you can write it. I give you full permission if you want. blush I just think it's adorable to see five year olds kissed.

**Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly**- Thanks for the review! And I know that five year olds don't kiss, I just think it's cute. I'm the author of the story right? So I can do whatever I want. evil laugh Hahaha! Sorry I'm sugar high today!

**cherribunni****- **Yeah! Ryu and Meg forever!!!!!! And thanks for the review. I appreciate it so much!

**aira winoa- **Thanks for the review and I am deeply sorry if I can't put an epilogue for my story, Memories. Just confuse and don't have the guts to continue it. But if you want I give anyone full permission to continue it and the pair should stick with the Ryu+Meg pairing! Woot! They rock!

**Lady Alchemist X**- Thanks for the review and about the sequel/epilogue or any additional chapters the reason is above. No inspiration at all to continue it and a bit satisfied for the first try. laughs and hugs you Thank you! Thank you! I also love the plot when I daydreamed about it!

**Mask Rider Roy**- Even though you don't like the fandom, thanks for the review and the advice you gave me! tackles you and gives you a hug Thank you very much for wasting your precious time just to read the fan fiction and I appreciate it very much! Thanks again!

**777Hermione777**- The first reviewer for my story Memories! hugs you very tight Thank you! Thank you!!!!!!! I just want to say that I'm sugar high while typing this so you can imagine me cuddling my PC right now. Thanks again!

And excuse all grammatical errors that are committed by the author her self coz she doesn't have any beta reader and is still learning English. Though she's just in between the average and above average level (?), she sucks at the subject. groan


	2. Not a Misunderstanding?

**Not a Date?**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Never own anything expensive. **

**Chapter two: Not a Misunderstanding?**

_Is it possible to die coz of embarrassment?_

Maybe Megumi Minami is just overreacting, but the situation calls for the thought to remain like a mantra in her mind.

She tried as she might to answer the damnable question but nothing came out of her mouth.

She can feel her lips dehydrating every time she swallowed her sentences back. If she doesn't speak soon, she's sure that her mouth will fall off.

"Miss Minami."

The words of the famous detective Dan Morihiko echoed throughout the classroom. It seems the boys are anticipating her impending doom.

She needs back-up! Not nosy classmates who have the decency to whisper at each other with their faces looking like twisted planning psychos!

Err…the exception would be the blue haired Amakusa who appears to be finding the right words to rescue the flustered 'damsel in distress'.

Dan Morihiko raised his eyebrows at the scene presented to him. Something's up and as an experienced detective, he'll soon uncover this 'mystery'. He just loves meddling with his students' affairs.

Megumi stared at her watch as if it would talk and tell her the answer of 'what is life?' but the thing is busted and she cursed the day when Kyu pushed her in the pool coz he was too afraid of the water.

Really now, after that case involving diving, the immature twit didn't overcome his phobia?! Sorry for the language but she's frustrated right now.

While their sensei is making hypotheses inside his ingenious mind about the 'affair', Megumi blushing hotly and Ryu intensely looking at his table; Kyu, Kazuma and Kinta are busy discussing about the beautiful art of spying…until.

Kazuma and Kinta started conversing heatedly about a spy film that they both saw while Kyu, being clueless of what they're talking about, just nodded energetically.

"The blonde is so much hotter than that Asian chick! She has some nice curves and bouncy…" Kinta suddenly stop and blushed slightly. "You know what I mean, small fry!"

"Logically, I chose the Asian woman coz she has modest amount of curves in the right places and I am simply stating that I like women who have brains, idiot…not like you." Kazuma declared calmly.

"Why you!"

"Why are you mad Kinta? I didn't mean anything when I said that." Kazuma sarcastically said.

"You're dead."

Kyu's alarming system set off and he shared the first wise thought that had popped into his head.

"Ne? We should name our spying group, **'Detective Angels'**!" Kyu cheerily exclaimed (but not too loud).

Kinta and Kazuma froze and gape at the naive boy.

Kazuma rub his temples and Kinta smacked Kyu's head.

"We're not trying to imitate the **Charlie's Angels** you dolt!"

All ruckuses came to a halt when the blue haired prodigy cleared his throat.

"I believe** we need** to **continue** our **lessons** Dan-sensei than **indulging** ourselves and** wasting** our **time** in such **trivial matter** of Minami being caught of **staring at me**. You all know that **many females** are **smitten with my good looks** so no reason to be surprised with that now; **is it**?"

Ryu nonchalantly brush off his silky cobalt locks from his eyes.

"Ah…yes, Amakusa- san."

Dan-sensei began the lessons immediately.

The boys pointedly gaze at the stoic Ryu taking down important notes and at Megumi's unreadable façade.

"Why in the seven's hell did Ryu said that?! Now, their relationship might end up flushing down the toilet!" Kinta mumbled silently to the others.

Kazuma shrugged. "Well, that's his fault and he has to suffer the consequences. Hell has no fury as a woman scorned. Scary…"

Kyu remained silent.

"So what are you going to do Kyu?" Kinta inquired the teen.

"I..." Kyu paused. "I'm sure everything will be okay!"

The two suspiciously eyed Kyu.

The bell rang and denoted the end of the class.

Dan-sensei disappeared from the entrance after bidding his goodbye to Class Q. Kyu stood and went over to Megumi's seat. She was putting her books neatly in her bag.

"Megu…" he started.

"I'm busy, Kyu. Goodbye. See you tomorrow." Megumi exited the door.

Kyu looked at the entrance for a long time and then turned his attention to Ryu.

"Ryu-kun…I don't understand…why?"

"…"

Ryu stared at Kyu for a while, sauntered by him and exited the classroom casually.

Kinta and Kazuma exchange looks after they witnessed the scene.

Kyu followed after an hour of looking sadly at the door and disappeared as he rounded the corner.

"Love triangle?" Kazuma looked up at the older teen.

"My boy, I have no idea. No idea at all."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Warning: You can skip reading my rant coz this is mainly made to explain why I haven't updated this fan fiction.**_

_Ha! Ha! As if anyone cared about it but anyway, I was planning to make this longer but my mind sort of black out so I ended it. I don't want to ruin this crappy chapter. Seriously, everything I made is so crappy but I love them with a burning passion! __**---I apologize for the chapter----**_

So on with the long explanation of my absence in the writing world. Fufufu! Main reason would be my hectic schedule studying for examinations, I'm freaking out here at the moment coz it's my last year in high school and soon I'll be attending college. You can say I'm tedious coz I worry a lot about my education and all. And while thinking of school, I almost forgot about my fan fictions that needed updating. Another reason is that the computer tore down and all my files got deleted! Sheer bad luck, eh?! And my brothers irritate me so much coz they'd install an online game in the PC. They always hog it every time. I consider myself lucky that they're occupied while I'm typing this… -sigh-

Well no use making a hate mail here and show the world how much I hated my brothers. They can sometimes be so annoying like monkeys but they have some good qualities, I guess. And,

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!**

I'll update as soon as I can set my mind into it again and if I have time. I've already planned the next chapter I just needed my clouded mind to clear up so I can write it up.

I apologize for the wrong grammar.

What else? Oh! I have a new inspiration---- **NOVA**! Yeah! He's MY cute mod-soul! Too bad when I was searching for stories about him in the Bleach section I only found a few. Again,

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW EVERYONE!**

Ja!


	3. Of Rain, Of Forgiveness, Of Date?

**Disclaimer: **I am the owner of this anime! This is mine! MINE! What?! Don't sue me! You didn't let me finish! This anime is Mine in my Dreams so if you are Real, you can't sue me at all. I just need to run away from the imaginary cops seeking me out…Shhh...Don't tell them that I'm in the real world. Ryu and Megumi FOREVER!

Sorry for the second chapter. I know that it lacks a lot of 'anything' but I required doing that to get into my writing pace.

**Chapter three: Of Rain, Of Forgiveness, Of Date? **

Ryu huffed.

After he disappeared from his friends' presence, his cool visage broke into a scowl.

He marched towards the downtown street; his back slumped and hands in his pockets. He knew that by saying those things, he insulted Megumi. But that was the only way to save her from the situation…or did he just made it worse?

"Ha! How laughable that people see Ryu Amakusa as a genius but in truth he's an insensitive idiot!" He laughed wryly while the crowd looked at the dejected boy with empathy.

Ryu kicked a piece of paper lying tauntingly at the ground.

The poor defenseless paper went flying mid-air and then came crashing down with a vengeance back at the unsuspecting blue haired prodigy.

"Huh?" Ryu dumbly grasped the paper from his face and read it.

His frowned suddenly deepened and he furiously crumpled the brochure and threw it in a trash bin. He continued his mindless stroll looking downcast.

Unbeknownst to him, his feet were taking him to an important location.

**RYUXMEG**

Megumi sat in the park silently.

She took her books from her bag and started studying for her examination tomorrow.

After awhile, she tapped her finger on the ground as she struggled to answer her assignments.

"It was easy to understand when Ryu's explaining how to do it." She sighed and felt the sudden burning of her throat.

"It wasn't his fault, Megumi. He didn't mean anything that he'd said. You'll see! All will be forgotten tomorrow! I assure you!"

Thankfully, there weren't a lot of people in the park or else someone might think that she's a mental escape. Even though, how many times she assured herself that Ryu was only trying to help or that it was only a part of his plan of rescue, she can't help but feel rejected.

What if he really did thought of her as such?

She couldn't blame him coz even she, herself, thought so. Aren't girls swooning in his path? Worshipping his grace-ness?

Megumi threw her tired body on the welcoming grass and shut her vision from the world. She cleared her thoughts and ignored the numbing feeling inside her chest.

Why is she making a very big deal out of this?

_It's not like Ryu and I are in a relationship, right?_

True, she can feel sparks but she's too afraid to indulge herself into it. She downright refuses to be one of his brainwashed zombie fan girls, though she miserably felt like one.

Argh. The mental stress of thinking too much…instead of keeping her priorities straight, they go to different territories. _Unwanted planes_

Megumi felt an aching throb in her head and jolted into a sitting position. She moaned and cursed her luck when the heavens mocked her mood by giving her a downpour.

"Shit!" Megumi cussed out loud and blushed of her sudden use of language. She quickly seized her things and ran blindly in the rain looking for shelter.

**RYUXMEG---- FOREVER!**

It was raining.

But he didn't care.

Why?

He doesn't know.

He walked through panicking people running around to look for cover.

But as he walked to wherever his feet dubbed sanctuary, he felt the heavy droplets of water washing him over.

He didn't know what the pang of emotion that laid in his chest, nor did he care.

He just kept walking until he tires himself to over fatigue and maybe when he came to apologize for the hurtful words he said to Megumi; at least she'll pity him.

For anyone, they might think that he's crazy coz he let himself affected to such light words that he said but for him, they weren't light at all. They're heavy coz he just insulted someone close to him. He insulted her person!

And he felt awful.

Very awful that it pained him.

Ryu suppressed to laugh at himself.

"I'm so pathetically sappy and dramatic."

**RYUXMEG----- RYUXKYU? Sorry…NEVER! Un-YAOI Chaomi**

Megumi shivered as she hugged her things tightly to her body, hopefully finding some heat. But the wind was blowing mercilessly and it's frigidly cold.

Damn weather reports!

Just this morning they said that it was a bright sunny day! Well, SCREW them!

Ms. Happy Sunshine…argh…there's a storm for Pete's sake and she's stranded out of the safe confines of her abode where hot chocolates call for her and her soft and warm bed needed to laid on.

"Lucky." Megumi barely heed her own sarcastic remark from the harsh wind.

_Splash_

_Splat_

_Drip_

Megumi weakly lifted her head and saw a figure coming towards her.

Her vision was slightly blurred but she can see an outline of a teenage boy older than her.

He has pale skin and his wet hair framed on his face. At least Megumi thought he was an angel.

But she noticed that the figure's angelic face was marred into a scowl.

_Do angels smile sweetly at everyone?_

She must be hallucinating or even hyperventilating at the moment.

She's becoming delirious.

As the figure came closer to the waiting shed that she's currently lodging uncomfortably from the cold, her breath caught as her vision cleared.

**RYUXMEG---- FAVORITE! **

Ryu felt the iciness of the weather.

Still he kept walking.

Flashes of his childhood memories came to his mind and his heart grew accustomed to the coldness of the storm.

"Ice."

The feeling of emptiness crept into his body like the many times in the past. Why is he thinking of such recollections? Maybe the weather brought it up. He really didn't like rainy days actually.

He loathes it.

Ryu sighed. Even though, the thing he dislikes helps him to wash away his emotional distress right now, it's also bringing out bad memories.

"I need to find shelter soon."

He spotted a waiting shed near the park entrance and casually strolled to the place.

He left his mind blank for awhile as he approached the small area and noticed a shivering girl. Curiously, he quickened his pace and he suddenly forgot how to exhale his inhaled breath.

**RYUXMEG---- heart thump heart**

Their eyes met.

It felt like hours passed but still no one dared break the silence or even their stares. They continued on like that.

Megumi gaping with her mouth slightly opened and Ryu who comically looked as if his eyes were going to pop out any second.

While the eerie silence went on, Ryu slowly let go of his almost forgotten inhaled breath and gave Megumi an apologetic and boyish smile. Fortunately, Megumi returned the smile.

After awhile of friendly peace between both, Megumi dizzily stood off the waiting shed bench and held the right corner to balance. She looked at the drench Amakusa.

"Why won't you come in, Ryu-kun?" She stifled a giggle when the blue haired prodigy seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Thank you, Megu." Ryu wrung his clothes wearily and lifted his eyebrows at the giggling pink haired beauty once inside the small shelter.

"Why were you soaking wet, Ryu-kun?" Megumi asked lightheartedly.

"I forgot to bring an umbrella. And well, it wasn't supposed to rain coz the weather report said so." Ryu truthfully answered. He observed thoughtfully Megumi's flushed features.

"Screw those jerks giving false reports! I…" –she sniffed- "_**Achoo"**_

"Megu…" Ryu cupped Megumi's flushing face –unsure if it's coz of her high temperature or embarrassment- and started making small soothing circles on her cheeks. "You're hot."

Because of Megumi's delusional state, her mind registered another meaning to Ryu's word and she couldn't suppress her giggling fit while her face is as red as a tomato. _He thinks I'm hot – insert giggle – why thank you! I think you're hot too!_

"I better take you home. It might be bad for you to stay out in this weather." Ryu's voice full of concerned. "Come on, Megu. Climb on." He offered his back for the sick girl.

Megumi meekly climbed on the Amakusa's back and immediately, Ryu hurried to her home with her things, careful not to make her uneasy.

The sick girl held unto him tightly as if he were her lifeline. Ryu is just grateful that Megumi's house is not too far from the park, it's just a couple of blocks up the street.

Once in awhile he would glance back at the girl to make sure she's alright.

"Just hang on there, Megu. We're near."

Ryu has a pleading tone that Megumi heed through her hazy mind and she tightened her hold on his body…

"Hang on, Megu."

as she drifted to sleep…

**CHAOMI X RYU?... –sigh- RYUXMEG**

Kyu lied on his bed looking at the ceiling for hours now. It started raining after he arrived home.

He doesn't know what to think or what to feel, he just wanted to stare as if seeing something that really isn't there. He stretched his right arm upward and glared at it meaningfully.

His lips pouted and he concentrated his vision again to the ceiling then to his hand and vice versa.

Then he started thinking about what to do tomorrow. What will Dan-sensei asked them to do or if he will give them another case to solve or anything else to make sure that his brain is still thinking coz honestly, he's bored.

His room is dark and he can't see anything other than the light outside his room, his mom still cooking dinner and his stomach is grumbling. He's hungry too.

Maybe he can't feel or think anything coz of his hunger. Well. That sounds logic.

He just stared aimlessly when his mom's voice echoed through the halls.

"Kyu! Dinner's ready!"

He excitedly jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. He smelled the curry and he snatched the bowl offered to him with a "thanks mom. I'm really starving" and sat in front the television. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was quarter past six and the show's about to begin.

"The Detective Mysteries!" Kyu enthusiastically sang the show's theme song and ate his dinner gratefully.

Suddenly, his distracted mind cleared when his mom called him. "Kyu! Call for you!" Kyu begrudgingly walked to his mom without breaking his concentration to the show and answered the call.

"Hello." Kyu greeted while his eyes still pasted to the television.

**RYUXMEG---- KYU X MEG? Hmmm…**

The rain splattered noisily at the computer kid prodigy's window sill. Kazuma looked at that direction with a bored expression and sighed.

He muffled a yawn as he felt his eyes grew heavy.

The air was so cold that he could just let himself closed his eyes and fell asleep but he needed to finish this new computer game program soon.

Kazuma was lying on his bed while typing on his laptop.

"Just a quick nap." He watched the software loading in his laptop and suddenly his head fell to his welcoming soft pillows.

After what seemed an hour, Kazuma woke up to the beeping he heard from his laptop and woozily stared at it.

"Oh! It's finish!" He cheerily exclaimed.

Kazuma stood up and tried to stable himself by the edge of the bed. He called for his assistant and asked for a glass of milk.

After gulping the beverage down, his drowsiness abruptly left him. Bored, he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

He heard the bleep and groaned.

**RYUXMEG---- CHAOMI X HITSUGAYA! YEAH!**

At the construction site, the oldest member of Class Q curled up to the corner of the office he stayed in. With all his co-workers, they sought this shelter until the rain stopped.

Kinta sourly looked outside to the storm brewing.

"This isn't my day." He muttered to no one in particular.

Coz of his boredom, Kinta casually strolled to his bag and snatched his cell phone from it.

He dialed someone's number hoping for a decent and not dull conversation.

A notion came to his mind and he placed his cell phone to his ear and heard the bleeping sound.

**RYUXMEG---- CHAOMI X MEG? EKK!**

"Megumi."

"Ryu-kun?" The pink haired girl moaned and buried her face into unknown fluffy warmth. She groggily opened her eyes but was forced to shut it again coz of the blinding light.

"Megumi darling, wake up."

"Umm…yes…Ryu-kun." Slowly, the oblivious girl opened her eyes for a second time and froze.

There she sees her older sister giggling silently at her and Megumi made an impression of a tomato when she remembered she's been calling her sister another's name. Specifically, Ryu-kun's…

"My little Megumi is dreaming of her prince charming, eh." Her sister cooed at her and pinched her cheeks as if she were a little child.

Megumi pouted childishly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to get you for this." She calmly stated and suddenly bolted upright and threw a fluffy pillow to her giggling sister. "Take that!"

Her sister dodged the pillow easily and neatly placed it back to where it was before. Then she put her hand to Megumi's forehead. "No more fever." She muttered more to herself than Megumi and took the basin and washing cloth from Megumi's table beside the bed.

"You rest dear." Megumi heard her sister said.

"Yes, sis."

When her sister had approached her bedroom's door, she spun towards the pink hair girl and cheerfully announced, "Your handsome prince charming is resting on the couch in the lounge, Megumi." And with a wink, her sister disappeared along the corridors giggling loudly.

Mortified, Megumi jumped out of her bed and hurried to the lounge and…

Set her eyes on _him_…

**RYUXMEG---- KINTA X KAZUMA? RUN! NEVER!**

Megumi strode towards the unconscious Amakusa in a trance. She timidly scrutinized his face and a pink tinge appeared across her cheeks. Her pale fingers ghostly traced the sleeping boy's visage.

Slowly the sleeping boy's eyes lifted and focused. "Megu?"

Megumi snapped from her daze-like state and trip on her own footing. She bashfully looked at her surprised prince…ahem! 'Guest' and laughed nervously.

"Good morning, Ryu-kun!" she greeted Ryu cheerily, face as red as a tomato.

"Good morning, Megu." The Amakusa boy politely greeted back and ignored the girl's strange quirks, instead he asked her worriedly.

"Are you fine Megumi? Is your fever gone?" Megumi blushed when Ryu lightly brushed his hand against her forehead.

"I'm fine Ryu-kun!" the flushing girl chirped loudly.

Ryu flinched visibly coz of her high pitched reply but didn't pursue unto the subject of why Megumi is acting strange.

"Okay, that's good, Megu." He sighed.

_Maybe the fever did it?_

After that, Megumi's sister invited Ryu to eat lunch with them and remarked, "We're like family already, Ryu-kun." With another wink directed to the flustered Megumi.

They were having lunch but no one dared to speak. Megumi can't even look at the Amakusa dining with them without blushing and so is Ryu. Bored of the obvious hesitant of the 'couple' to talk at each other, Megumi's sister planned to enlighten the mood for them.

"Megumi did you know that Ryu-kun here was so worried for you that he insisted to help me take care of you yesterday. He's such a darling, isn't he?" Her sister baited to the teens. She just loves teasing her little sister.

Both blushed noticeably and Megumi catching on to her sister countered, "I'm grateful for his help sister and that's what friends do to each other. Helping, duh!"

"Aren't you two made a beautiful picture? Especially when the girl clung to her boy tightly while soaking wet…_and…_when the helpful sister came and try to take the girl's hands off the boy's clothes, she had to struggle just to get her little sister's strong grip away of the tired boy. Gosh! You got a strong grip there, Megumi." Her sister grinned widely as Megumi's blood rushed to her face and Ryu's blood seemed to leave his head…

**RYUXMEG----- **_**Flashback Time! **_

_**A blue haired boy ran along the street blindly against the weather. To people witnessing this from their shelters, they might think the boy is mad but on the contrary, Ryu Amakusa is on a mission.**_

_**His mission is to bring the ill girl on his back to the safety of her abode and also hope that he doesn't make her condition worse. Though, he can feel the burning of his lungs coz of lack of oxygen, he ignores the pain as long as Megumi is safe.**_

_**Just a little longer, he can already see the apartment Megumi and her sister live on. He can do it. Only a few step and he's there. He needed some motivation…**_

_**He gazed upon the girl behind him and took a deep calming breath and move on…**_

_**At last he made it!**_

_**It seemed that Megumi's sister is home coz there's light illuminating from the inside. Ryu knocked at the door and patiently waited. His mind is like a swirling vortex but he didn't care. He needed to stay conscious…for Megumi.**_

"_**Ye—Megumi!" her sister shrieked upon seeing their conditions and invited them in. She hurriedly gave instruction for them to rest but Ryu persisted to assist.**_

"_**Okay, umm…Ryu-kun. First, lay her in her bed. Right corner, there." Her sister pointed the location of Megumi's room and disappeared to the kitchen to fetch some warm water and a wash cloth.**_

_**Ryu entered Megumi's room and coz of his anxiety, he didn't notice anything at all like the number of plushy in there or the pink color of the walls or even the photo frame of the Class Q displayed on her table. He gently tried to lay Megumi to her bedroom but found another predicament.**_

_**She won't let go of his shirt…**_

"_**Megumi…" He tried to remove her hands and his efforts were worthless coz she still won't let it go. He tried and tried again but only failed.**_

_**He sweat dropped of his situation. Megumi was still holding firm to his shirt and he doesn't have the power to take it off coz he's really tired. Worse is that he might fell asleep on the bed with her coz of his exhaustion and he doesn't like that to happen. That spells D-A-N-G-E-R…**_

_**Maybe, he should take his shirt off and let Megumi keep it for awhile… **_

"_**Help" He weakly murmured to any God who might hear his plea or call of distress… That's when Megumi's sister went in and for Ryu, looked like a saint.**_

_**Her sister, Akane, giggled at the scene her unconscious sister is making and tried to help the poor boy.**_

_**After an hour, Akane had successfully taken the boy away from her little sister and both helped each other to ease away Megumi's high fever.**_

"_**Thank you for taking my little sister home." Akane said for the 5**__**th**__** time that night. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" She thoughtfully added to her little sister's savior/ prince…**_

"_**Thank you for your hospitality, Minami-san but I'll be fine. I'm going home now." Ryu bowed out of respect and relief to Megumi's sister.**_

'_**My! What a gentleman! Fine catch, Megumi.' Akane mentally giggled at her own thoughts and persuaded, "Please accept my offer, Ryu-kun as thank you for you're taking care of my little sister. And you look tired; you should stay over for the night. It's still raining heavily outside. And also please call me Akane or… sister" **_

_**Ryu attempted to interject but Akane won't have that.**_

_**After giving Ryu something nutritious to eat, she prepared the couch for their exhausted guest, making it at least comfortable.**_

_**That night, the tired blue haired prodigy plopped down the couch unceremoniously and drifted to dreamland for a well deserved rest.**_

_**At the shadows of her room, Akane looked at their guest with appraisal and quirked an eyebrow at her own sanity. A thought came to her mind and she smiled sweetly. She went to her bed and closed her eyes.**_

**RYUXMEG---- hmmm… Migraine XX **_**End Flashback!**_

Akane looked at the two with mirth. She tried to restrain her laughter but it broke free and startled the two teens in the room.

"Sorry! You're so adorable!" She squeaked out between snorts of glee.

Megumi glared at her sister and stomped her foot heavily on her sister's foot under the dining table.

"Ouch!" Megumi smirked triumphantly, hearing her sister's yelped of pain. Akane returned the death glares to her little sister with the same intensity.

Ryu watched the two befuddled and rubbed his face cautiously to help stimulate his blood back to his head. Just remembering about what happened yesterday made his blood ran cold and leave him to pale suddenly.

But his appreciative that Megumi and him made peace. It gave him the sense of serenity and if he didn't have a good control of himself, he would jump for joy yesterday and enclosed Megumi in an –innocent- and tight embrace.

"Ummm…aren't you hungry?" Ryu asked the Minami sisters as they snapped from their mutely tirade from the Amakusa's baritone voice and they appeared abashed.

"Yes!" Megumi laughed nervously. She offered some of her sister's homemade meals to Ryu who happily ate it and praised her sister's cooking.

Akane observed the couple under her lashes and smiled.

**RYUXMEG— XoX**

It was a typical afternoon.

The birds chirping blissfully up the tree.

A very big and beautiful rainbow painted across the sky after the heavy storm and…

The sun shining brightly to all...

But that didn't help lighten up three boys' mood. The drama that involves two of their friends played over and over again in their troubled minds.

"I…" Peculiarly, Kazuma tried to start a conversation among the two loudest people/best friends he knew and groaned.

_Better keep my mouth shout… _

Kinta looked at the walking boy in front of him.

_It seems that Kyu is in deep thought… _Kinta told himself mentally. The oldest of the three sighed and devised a plan in his mind to cheer up everyone and another plan involving the said 'couple'.

"Hey Kyu!" Kinta bellowed loudly that made two of his companions jumped.

"Kinta! Don't do that! You're giving me a heart attack!" Kyu Renjo squeaked and tried to calm his fast beating heart.

"You dolt! I wouldn't give you a heart attack if you weren't acting so strange! Get that straight to your skull, Kyu!" The older teen smacked the abuse head of the 'deduction genius' playfully.

"Ow! You're so evil, Kinta! I was just thinking! Last time I check it's a free country!" Kyu held his head tightly making gentle motion to ease away the pain as tears sided his eyes.

"What a miracle! Kyu is actually thinking." Kazuma butted in sarcastically with a smirk.

Kyu pouted childishly and huffed. "For your information, I do actually think, Kazuma-kun"

Suddenly, Kinta inquired Kyu seriously, "What were you thinking, Kyu?"

Silence.

"Um…" Kyu started. "_Things_, Kinta."

"Things?"

"Yes."

"So what are these things, Kyu?"

Kazuma looked at the two apprehensively.

"I…"

"What?"

"I…"

"KYU! KINTA! KAZUMA-KUN! Wait for us!" A voice broke their seriousness and the three boys looked at the source with shocked expressions.

Megumi is waving and walking towards them with a blue haired boy beside her...

"Megumi...Ryu-kun?"

"Good morning Kyu!"

"…"

"Kyu?"

"Ah! Morning, Megu!"

"Morning." Ryu greeted the three boys.

"Why are you together?" Kyu asked curiously and earned a smack on the head from the laughing oldest member of Class Q.

"Of course, they are together Kyu coz they are…" Kinta held his two pointing fingers together and wiggled his eye brows. Kyu nodded. "Ah…"

Megumi raised her brow dubiously while Ryu blush a bright red under his bangs.

"So…where were you last night, Ryu-kun?" Kazuma approached the older prodigy and asked.

"Me? Last night? Where else, Kazuma? Of course, I'm at home!" Ryu nervously replied and gazed at Megumi who was busy talking with Kyu and Kinta.

"Aha?"

"Aha."

Kazuma looked at Ryu suspiciously and sighed in defeat. He can't make the Amakusa admit anything at all so he just dropped the subject.

"It's just that I tried to call you last night and your maid said that you weren't home yet, Ryu-kun."

"Sorry, Kazuma. I was walking around and went home late." Oh! He hated lying but he can't tell anyone that he slept at the Minami's residence. Think about the circumstances if anyone found out!

That's just a little secret between Akane (Megu's sis), Megumi and Ryu.

"Shall we guys?" Megumi asked her fellow Class Q.

"Onward!" Kinta shouted on the top of his lungs and marched to DDS, followed by Kyu and Kazuma and behind them, Ryu and Megumi.

**RYUXMEG---- **

The day turned out uneventful.

"I wonder why Dan-sensei isn't here." Kyu wondered out loud.

The school bell rang awhile ago signifying the end of classes and the Class Q were about to leave the abandoned building deep in the forest that they had dubbed their own.

"Maybe he's busy with some things, Kyu." Kazuma answered.

"Yup, dolt. He's a very busy person after all! And famous at that!" Kinta stated merrily.

Megumi suddenly clapped her hands together to get her companions' undivided attention.

She successfully did that and they looked at her curious.

"Why don't we go out together like a friendly get together, guys?" She exclaimed excitedly and gave her friends her best puppy dog eyes.

Kyu, Kinta, Kazuma and Ryu looked at the girl and were deep in contemplation about her suggestions.

"Hmmm…"

Megumi looked at Kyu with pleading eyes when she heard a sound escape his lips. She waited patiently for their answer.

Kinta scratched the back of his head and looked at the pink haired girl apologetically, "Sorry, Megumi. I have something really important to do. Sorry!"

Kinta stared at all of them and happily took his belongings and before leaving his friends.

"Goodbye and see ya tomorrow! Sorry again! Ah! Megumi…why not asked Ryu? After all…you know…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively leaving Megumi baffled, Kyu and Kazuma exchanging knowing smirks and Ryu dying from mortification.

"What's that all about?" Megumi asked the air.

"At least, she's still clueless…" Ryu murmured to himself. He was about to open his mouth when Kazuma beat him to it.

"Sorry too guys! I have a conference today." Kazuma sighed in resignation and smiled at his friends ruefully. "I'm busy coz of the game program I recently developed…"

"We understand, Kazuma-kun."

Kazuma left.

Now, only three remains.

"Ummm…Ryu-kun…Kyu…" Megumi stared at them abashed.

Ryu attempted to talk this time and open his mouth again but Kyu cut him off…

"Megumi, I would like to go out with you and Ryu-kun…but…I have also something important to do." He laughed nervously and carried his bag unto his shoulder.

"Bye, Ryu-kun! Megu!"

Silence. Kyu had left the both of Ryu and Megumi alone in the building.

Giggling, Megumi glanced at the Amakusa beside her and blushed prettily under her bangs.

"So…Ryu-kun…ummm…I fully understand if you're busy too. Can we at least walk out of the school grounds together?" Hint of disappointment evident on Megumi's voice, Ryu winced involuntarily and sighed in defeat.

_Some quality time and I can offer to tutor her again from where we left out after the 'incident'. _Ryu smiled inwardly in spite of himself.

"Actually, I'm not busy at all Megu…_and_ I will tutor you of your lessons again! Is that acceptable, Minami-san?"

Megumi jumped for joy mentally and settled for a grateful smile towards the blue haired prodigy. "Oh! Thank you, Ryu-kun! Thank you so much!"

Now, she can answer that #7 question in her Math assignment that gives her a migraine every time she tries to unlock its mysteries to the world.

She really hates Math. (Ha! Ha! Ha! I also hate Math but its tolerable…I guess)

They walked out the forest alongside, each deep in thought.

_Where do we go? It should be nice to reach Ryu-kun's standard._ Megumi gripped on to her bag tightly and mentally arrange her options of classy places that she's sure will please Ryu immensely.

While Megumi is thinking of places, so is Ryu.

_Romantic?_ He felt his cheeks burn and tried to hide it under his bangs for Megumi to not see it. He silently reprimanded his self that they are **NOT** going on **a DATE** but in a friendly get together…only the two of them…yes…friendly.

Still, he wanted everything to her liking…

He is definitely going to spoil her if he gets the chance and he only gives the best for his girl…WOAH! His warning bells are tingling like "ting-nga-ling!" and he felt his whole body shiver.

Did he just say HIS GIRL?! This is not the time to have inner turmoil especially if the said girl involve is walking beside him.

He needed to think and think he must!

Suddenly, Ryu remembered something and grinned secretly.

Bingo.

"Megumi"

"W-What is it, Ryu-kun?"

He offered his arm and smiled boyishly at her.

"Shall we, Megu?"

**RYUXMEG---- **

**My mini skit… WARNING: It will bring you tears…'sob' of boredom.**

**Chaomi: 'cuddles plushy Sesshoumaru'**

**:: Ningen, unhand this person at once.**

**Chaomi rubs her eyes cutely and looks around. Not seeing anyone, she closes her eyes again, willing to find some peace with her bishounen plushy. –Insert sighed dreamily- **

**:: Grrr…**

**Chaomi ignores this time and held her plushy tightly.**

**:: This Sesshoumaru is sick of you, ningen! Don't touch meeee!!! **

**Chaomi bolted upright and looked at her pale plushy strangely.**

**Chaomi: Sesshoumaru, did you just talk to me?**

**The plushy did not move. It remained immobile. Chaomi sighed.**

**Chaomi: Maybe, just my imagination. Goodnight, Sesshoumaru. **

**Chaomi kisses the plushy's cheeks and drifted to dreamland filled with her harem of bishounens' kissing her path. –Laughing crazily-**

**From the light that illuminated of her window under the full moon, the Sesshoumaru plushy's cheeks were…red.**

**RYUXMEG---- **end of skit…or is it?

Earlier, Ryu said that he had a surprise for her.

And he insisted that they take his limousine.

After a speed dial to his driver, the limo arrived and picked them up.

Ryu had also given his driver instruction but kept Megumi clueless of his surprise

She asked Ryu many times but he simply stated that,

"It's a surprise, Megumi! If I tell you now, it won't be a surprise anymore, right?"

Megumi sighed in defeat and only prepared her self for any possibilities of his surprise…maybe they'll go bungee jumping in an amusement park or maybe mountain hiking Mt. Fuji!

She did always mention that she wanted to experience the latter.

She tentatively glanced at the Amakusa boy beside her. They were sitting in his limo as Ryu watched the scenery and Megumi observed him.

She smiled when she noticed how serene he looks while staring outside and it reminded her of a prince reading a novel or any kind of literature under the cherry blossom tree.

Suddenly, she was snapped from her musing when the limo came to a sudden halt and the croaked voice of the elderly driver in front of them declared,

"We have arrived, Master Ryu."

"Thank you, Sunagi."

Ryu opened his door before his driver, Sunagi and told the old driver that he was happy for the old man's service and that he can do it by himself.

The young Amakusa opened Megumi's door for her and extended his hand as a sign of being a gentleman and helping her out.

Megumi could only imagine her sister now...

"Awww…you never see gentleman like him anymore, Megumi-chan!" Akane plague the pink haired girl's mind with a wink directed to her. "Fight, Megumi!"

The image of Akane's face faded when Megumi saw the beautiful yet simple building in front of her. She could only mutter one word. "Wow"

Ryu was overjoyed to see Megumi's reaction and patted his back mentally for a job well done but still, he reminded his self that this is STRICTLY **NOT A DATE**!

He was also really grateful for the brochure he found and threw angrily in the trash bin. He could only pray that the paper would forgive his rudeness.

_Thank you Mr. Piece of Paper that I had threw because of my anger yesterday. Sorry again that we haven't been acquainted that long but thank you for giving me the idea to take Megu in here. _

A beautiful restaurant

Along a beautiful lake

With a view of Mt. Fuji

And most importantly is that it is not as classy as any other places he had been. He wanted their get together to be simple so that she won't feel offended or out of place.

And this place is pleasant.

Ryu escorted Megumi inside.

A waiter immediately guided them to their seats.

"Please follow me Madam, Sir."

Megumi looked around her awed and Ryu stared amused at the girl latching on him.

Suddenly, Ryu halted and Megumi bumped on his back.

Curiously, Megumi followed Ryu's vision and paled.

"I-Is that?" Megumi stammered.

"Yes."

"Is that?"

"Yes."

"Is…"

Before, she could say another word, she had finally fainted.

"Megu!" Ryu held the girl's limping form against his chest delicately and returned his attention back to the reason why the pink haired girl lost consciousness.

"Yes…No doubt about it."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Well, that's a relief! Off to work for the fourth chapter. Before closing this chappy, I have a few questions for readers…hehehe…nothing difficult really…

Who do you think Ryu and Megumi saw in the restaurant?

Who is Chaomi planning to pair with Kyu? Is this a Ryu, Meg, Kyu fic?!? or otherwise ; and----

Why is Chaomi so boring?!? Why can't she write something romantic?!? WHY?! TELL ME!

Ahem…please ignore question no.3. If you have any suggestions about this story just tell me and I'll think about it and for those who can answer no.1 correctly, will receive a virtual cookie the next chapter. But, about no.2…hmm…the virtual cookie will be given when I updated the chapter containing about it. V

_**Welcome to the Ranting Section: **_warning: Will bore you to Tears.

Wow! This is the longest chapter I have ever done! Please give me a moment. 'crying can be heard in the back ground' Well, about my ranting…ummm…I just want to apologize for the short 2nd chapter and I'll apologize again if this chapter lacks anything at all. I'll try my best to make this at least worthy, I guess. Writing isn't really my profession…-sigh- well, it relives my stress somewhat and sometimes makes it ten-fold but who cares? I enjoyed writing!

Thanks everyone!

_**THIS CHAPTER IS NOW CLOSED.**_


	4. A true man's secret Not a Date

_Author's Note: Hello and good morning to you all. (?) Sorry for the long wait…if there's anyone still waiting for my fiction. You know it's typical that all of us are busy with life so I'll cut this short and…_

_Light Camera Action!_

Disclaimer: I owned nothing except for the valuable notebook my best friend gave to me.

Dedication: For all the Ryu x Meg fans out there that I felt I've failed...I wave the banner of this fandom and I'm proud of it!

**Thanks to all your reviews** and I'm very delighted to open this next chapter!

_**Chapter four: A 'true' man's secret…Not a Date?**_

A man in his twenties took a seat in a comfortable crimson clothed chair and silently scanned the place seemingly waiting for someone…

But before we delved further with our mystery man, a woman swept in wearing a modest outfit that shows her personality of being proper and responsible female.

She approached our mystery man and gave him a smile that knock the breath out of the male and he stood quickly and shyly escorted the young lady in his seat. Nervously chuckling to himself, his usually cheery voice stumbled into barely coherent stuttering as he tried to make a conversation.

But the beautiful lady cut him off and stared at him meaningfully then told him of her purpose for inviting him in the beautiful restaurant…

Near the lake

With the perfect view of Mt. Fuji

And everything turned into a serious matter between these unknown adults…

**XOXOXOX**

A young man with silky blue mane held his lovely companion's limp form while keeping an eye to the cause of his girl _friend's _fainting act awhile ago when they entered the simple yet extravagant restaurant…

He carefully assessed the situation at hand and once again eyed his company. He averted his sight to the couple that had gained their attention.

"Why on earth is HE here? Well…he did say that he has other _important_ things to do but…to be in this place with HER of all people…Imagine Megu's reaction when she wakes up!" Amakusa Ryu, the boy with devastatingly good looks that's sometimes mistaken _feminine_…ahem…but still **manly**, thought.

After a few moments of self contemplation, Ryu noticed the gentle stirrings of Minami Megumi, the charming pink hair girl with the special ability of photographic memory and one of Ryu's friends from the Class Q… The girl slowly lifted her head and looked around. Her eyes searched the place for any familiarity and then, it hit her…

The image that had made her lost consciousness etched into her mind like a haywire television screen replayed and she turned her awareness to her comfortable chair and instantly jumped away at least 2 feet high into the air…

"I-I'm terribly sorry Ryu-kun! I-I" stuttered the flustered Megumi upon discovering her rather close position sitting on the dashing Amakusa's lap.

Blushing furiously, Ryu stared at the pink haired girl and muttered an apology too, seemingly forgetting about the couple a few tables away from them that had not noticed the sudden outburst of the pink hair Minami.

Some of the people in the restaurant gazed upon the two oddly and then resumed their dining minding their own business.

The Amakusa prodigy sighed audibly and suddenly his eyes betrayed him and he found his attention back to the couple at hand. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw his pretty companion also looked at the direction his vision has been.

Megumi calmly took a sit beside her handsome escort.

"I guess let's just ignore them Ryu-kun. I don't really mind…it's HIS and HER decision and I find that I don't really care at all. And I also don't want to ruin our time together. I will not give her the satisfaction of ruining my date…"

Ryu stared at Megumi surprised. A faint pink hue tinge his cheeks, Ryu fumbled for his words and attempted to clear his already scrambled rational head and credited the sudden girl's declaration to stress because of seeing the familiar couple in the restaurant

"Are you sure, Megu? I know that you two won't keep secrets from each other considering your closeness and I am equally as shocked as you are to see them together here. But I always know that he fancies her. It won't take a genius to notice that they have certain chemistry. I heard from Kazuma about it but I never knew that she would be going out with him in the public…A lot did say that opposite attracts right?"

When expose to hysteria, the blue haired Amakusa tended to talk uncontrollably and frequently ended up awkwardly shutting his mouth before anything came out of it that he would definitely regret later such as his current thoughts that bordered of how nice Megumi Minami looks this evening in their _friendly _get together or how he really like the color of her hair without anyone questioning against his masculinity. He just likes how soft it looks…

Realizing her mistake, she uneasily redirected her declaration blushing…

"It's really okay Ryu-kun but after this…Expect me to have a one on one talk with her. For now, I want to enjoy this night with you." Megumi avoided eye contact between them, too embarrassed to look at the boy and added, "As very good friends"

She found herself feeling a little depressed when she said the last bit but the beautiful Minami decided to overlook the overwhelming sensation in her chest and gave Ryu a shy smile.

Ryu also willed away the disturbing feeling of emptiness in his chest upon hearing the word 'friend'. He shook his head subtly and called the waiter to them.

"What would the lady and the sir want?" The waiter asked in a horrible French accent and also had the guts to wink at the Megumi.

The Amakusa boy glowered at the waiter but kept his cool and emotionless façade while facing the man. He also talked politely to the man in spite of his sudden urge to strangle him.

"I would like anything the 'lady' wants…please."

The sarcasm behind his voice was noticed by Megumi but the waiter seemed oblivious from the dark waves coming from the 'promised-heir-of-the-once- infamous-Pluto' and the pink haired girl decided to give her order quickly before the boy's ingenious dark side appeared…

"Pasta and Coke mister" Megumi cringed at the nervous and squeaky voice that came out of her mouth. The waiter dutifully walked out to take their orders, not before throwing Megumi what he assumed a flirtatious smile but actually an ugly and lecherous grin.

The girl shuddered and felt for a moment that she lost her appetite but thought against it. She doesn't want to spoil her alone time with Ryu just because a waiter thought that she's attractive to perverts…

She looked at her companion and suddenly the image of the lecherous waiter vanished from her mind and replaced by the deceiving angelic features of the Amakusa genius.

"You're mad at the waiter…"

"Who wouldn't be?" His visage still hold the calmness that he had shown in the past but after getting to know him from all the cases that they've went through, Megumi knew when Ryu was really looking murderous- it's when he doesn't look murderous at all but still retain the eerie coldness around him.

"Please don't give me your cold evil smile, Ryu-kun…it creeps me out! But I must say your fan girls drool in the presence of your dark side…" Megumi whined jokingly and hoped that lightened the mood up somehow.

The corners of Ryu's lips twitched upward and he haughtily said, "They drool and swoon with or without my presence, Megumi. As you must know, they get pictures of me miraculously that always leave me baffled of how they really did it. But I give credit to them because I haven't found out anything concerning their uncanny ability of tapping into my privacy without my knowledge. Thank goodness they don't have photos too vulgar for children or childish individuals to see…Someone might supply them these…things" and laughed at his own expense.

"That's not a laughing manner, Ryu-kun. Your fan girls are zombie female stalkers and the only disturbing thing is that you not only attract the opposite gender but also the same gender as yours. You should consider finding the mystery supplier before I find in the newspapers one day that the famous Ryu Amakusa has been caught by his fan girls and held captive to whatever island they might keep you for themselves." Megumi suppressed her giggle by a fake cough.

"The mystery supplier huh? That will certainly be a stimulating thought to ponder upon." Ryu rested his finger and thumb under his chin and seemingly in deep contemplation of his new puzzle to hatch.

**XOXOXOX**

Far away from the restaurant, we found a boy wearing his lucky hat and typing on his laptop. Groups of media people asking questions, flashes of light and camera mans pointing their gadgets and finding a better angle of the child prodigy's face and form. All inquiries were answered by a man beside the young boy with a gentle smile and kind visage…

Kazuma lifted his head from his laptop and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Why do I have the feeling that Ryu-kun's thinking of me?" He uttered to himself softly and returned his attention to his precious laptop.

The boy pushed the SEND button on his computer's screen and the folder containing various pictures of the older prodigy, Ryu Amakusa, was sent to who knows who through the internet.

Kazuma gave a satisfied grin and closed his laptop.

**XOXOXOX**

"Here's your orders sir…lady." The waiter placed their orders and surprisingly left Ryu and Megumi quietly.

Megumi picked up her utensils when all of a sudden; a piece of paper fell to the white clean sheets on the table.

"What's that Megu?" Ryu grasped the paper and read it out loud and felt his blood boil again... How dare that man gave Megumi his contact numbers! He managed to compose his increasing temper and handed the paper to the pink haired girl.

"No thank you" said Megumi tearing the paper into pieces and smiled at Ryu amiably.

"That man's irritating. He's actually harassing you even though you showed him you're not interested…In fact my mind have provided me a lot of sealed door murders that I know only Kyu can solve and I'm really itching to try them on him when he leers at you…but alas, I'm on the good side right?" Megumi knew that Ryu's kidding but she had the sinking suspicion that he meant every word he said and oddly enough she's touched by his display of being overprotective to her.

"Let's just enjoy the night, Ryu-kun…And thank whatever deity is looking over us that not one of your fan girls was here tonight…" Megumi said happily and added, "But we can't hide the fact that you can still attract stares from people here…both genders."

"I like to think that they're both looking at us…not only me, Megu. And annoying this is to say, I feel comforted that the majority of the male ogling at us were really staring at you and I still have my fingers crossed for that." Ryu leaned over and whispered to her, followed by laugher from both.

"And we also give them the wrong impression that we're out in a Date…"

After those words Megumi's mouth, their laugh became awkward…

"So…how's your Pasta?" Ryu asked his cheeks burning from hearing the word 'Date' came from his companion. He unconsciously moved his hand through his silky blue locks.

"It's delicious, Ryu-kun."

Distracted from the way Ryu's hand move through his wonderfully soft hair, Megumi put her food in her mouth and missed.

"Sorry, Ryu-kun" she timidly muttered and reached out a tissue to clean the sauce from her face…

But before she can act, soft fingers raised her chin up and Ryu's beatific face was only inches away from her. Megumi stared at the most beautiful pair of eyes and felt her self drowning in its pools.

Ryu swept the napkin on the side of her mouth mildly removing the red sauce from her healthy pale skin. Suddenly, their eyes met.

What felt like an hour was really only minutes, they broke out from their trance because of an amused snigger coming from somewhere. They immediately put some distance between each other and berate themselves for their lack of self control over the situation.

They continued eating their pasta and making light conversation until the uneasiness evaporated and that particular spurt of the moment was lost into their subconscious minds.

**XOXOXOX**

Let us head back to our mystery couple...

"So what do you think?" A red headed woman asked her companion with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she finishes her story. She had been planning many things for someone dear to her and needed help doing what she intended to accomplish from this particular man.

"That's a bloody brilliant idea!" exclaimed the dark haired man. He usually have untidy hair pushed back into a tiny ponytail on his back but now it was plainly obvious that he'd dressed up well for this woman and judging by the looks he gave her, he fancies the woman and would do anything that she asked of him.

But the matter at hand that the two discussed was agreeable to both and they anticipate seeing their plot succeed and they were only giving their love ones a little push to the right direction, weren't they?

KINTA TOUYAMA, a **true man** that he is, considered his fellow members in the Class Q as his precious love ones and he will do anything to nudge the blooming relationship in the group. At first, he thought he was on a date with the love of his life because of the conversation they had in the phone yesterday and was quite excited to be here.

Upon sighting her, the man turned into goop and desperately wanted to woo her but she blurted out.

"I need your help, Touyama-san."

Kinta nearly fainted when he heard her say his surname.

"Please call me Kinta, Minami-san." He nodded for her to continue.

"Call me Akane. After all, you're one of my sister's friends. Actually I'm here to ask for your help…Kinta-san."

"Anything that I can help you with Akane-chan, I'll try my best…in the honor of my Touyama ancestors…"

Akane faintly smile upon hearing his answer.

'He's so sweet.' She thought.

"My sister Megumi…she likes this blue haired boy…Ryu Amakusa. He's really a gentleman…and I want them to be happy together. But…" Akane collected her thoughts and rephrased the words in her mind to better suit what she'll say next to her companion.

Before she could speak her opinion, Kinta interrupted her and said, "Well, Ryu likes Megumi too so what's wrong with them? I thought they're going out now."

The red head shook her head.

"Yes, they're attracted to one another but I still see that they won't indulge into their hidden feelings for each other, Kinta-san. I know that I'm being selfish because of my scheming behind my little sister's back but I just hope that she'll understand that I only want her to be happy."

Kinta stared awed at the woman he had feelings with and proved that it's possible to fall in love again the second time around. But he thought that this was not the time to think about his love life but focus on the other's first; namely one Amakusa Ryu and Minami Megumi.

"So…a little push would suffice, Akane?" The dark headed man inquired while wagging his eyebrows suggestively towards the woman and grinned.

"Yup"

After a few moments of silence, Kinta tapped his company's shoulder softly and pointed to the direction where a couple consisting of blue haired lad and a pink haired lass.

"It appears Ryu's ready to murder the perverted waiter." Touyama Kinta snickered while watching his prodigy friend's cold face. Akane looked at the dark haired man curiously and raised her brow.

"Murder?"

This made Kinta laughed out loud and only made Akane more confused than ever as she looked at her companion and question his sanity…

After his bouts of mirth died down, he seriously looked at his 'date' in the eyes and with a spooky voice said,

"It was said that Ryu's really a vampire who likes to suck blood from his victims and also rumors said that every full moon, he grows feathery wings on his back and he soared through the air looking…searching for his mate and he was later called 'The Fallen Angel'"

Goosebumps crawled up Akane's spine but her rational mind kept her from looking like a terrified kid. She stared at Kinta with critical eyes and snorted unladylike which surprised the dark haired man greatly.

"Likely story, Kinta-san" the red head sarcastically stated.

"Okay. Lighten up, Akane-chan. I'm just joking. All those mumbo jumbo stuff came from his fan site and it's too hilarious not to tell anyone about it. Well…"

Kinta looked at the direction of his two Class Q friends and turned back to Akane.

"It's something about his past, Akane and I don't want to explain it to you. But I assure you, Ryu's a good guy." The sincerity behind Kinta's voice and seriousness of his face made Akane's questions died down in her throat and she gave the man an appreciative smile.

She was beginning to adore some of his qualities…

"Aren't you hungry, milady?" Kinta evenly asked and his cheery composition replaced the somber look that he'd given to her awhile ago.

"Why yes, milord. I am absolutely famished." She laughed at the way her voice sounded in her ears and she realized that she's actually having fun. For the first time in her college life, she's enjoying something that doesn't concern responsibility…

Kinta and Akane carried on with their chat about the two lovebirds; Ryu and Megumi while stealing glances at the table of the two enjoying teens. The two adults had also shared several lighthearted puns and ordered some food from coincidentally the same waiter but fortunately for Akane, Kinta can easily intimidate anyone if he chooses to.

They even caught their two 'charges' staring at each other and faces inches away from one another. Akane looked slightly abashed and Kinta sniggered out loud that had no doubt awoken the two from their daze.

When there are two young adults meddling and playing matchmaker on the loose, there's bound to be chaos and something else in the air, right?

**Extra! Extra! The Chaomi Mini Skit Time**

_You can skip this because it will only bore you and probably kill you so be warned…Can anyone die from boredom? Message me if you find evidence that someone died from boredom…because I'm bored._

**Under the dark sky of the night where the moon hides from the ocean of clouds, there stood a young girl with dark hair and dark eyes. **

**The restless winds swayed her hair violently and she tightly held a plushy in her wake. Her vision blurry and she gingerly caressed the plushy's hair.**

**She looked at her plushy and silent tears fell from her eyes…**

"**I can't believe it…Sesshy-kins. I couldn't find Full Metal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shambala in the internet…and Ouran High School Host Club is licensed in clouds slowly revealed the moon and light bathed the girl and the Sesshoumaru plushy…as tears rolled down its pale cottony face.**

**The End…**or is it?

**XOXOXOX**

After their wonderful dinner together, Ryu and Megumi carefully leave the restaurant. Megumi didn't want her sister to find out their friendly get-together because she's sure that her insane sibling will only jump to conclusion.

Megumi can envision now her sister Akane citing many things that she found attractive to Ryu Amakusa and formally humiliate her by inviting her blue haired friend at home often and show or tell Ryu something embarrassing that Megumi was sure to die from mortification or a heart attack.

Ryu felt sympathy for Megumi because he had also fell victim to friends 'jumping to conclusions' and he didn't like the pink haired beauty burdened by people's sudden adoration of their supposed chemistry…not that he's complaining.

Again he reminded himself that they were strictly NOT in a DATE and he needed to bang his head on the wall when he arrived home to prove that point. He's sure that once hurt, his rational mind would kick in and he'll sleep nicely tonight without any dreams regarding this most valuable memory in his nearly young adult life.

After slipping out of the restaurant without gaining attention from Akane and Kinta, Ryu led Megumi towards his limousine where his trusted, good and old driver Sunagi was waiting and he's certain that once out of earshot of the lovely Miss Minami, his old friend will bombard him with questions and later…teasing.

**XOXOXOX**

Without the knowledge of their inexperienced charges, Kinta and Akane had obviously noticed them went out. They looked out at each other and grinned.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow Kinta."

"Aye! Aye! Akane-chan!" Kinta saluted and the two settled down on their seats and decided to go out after half an hour.

**XOXOXOX**

The night was breezy and somewhat relaxing when you become aware that you're holding hands with someone. They knew that they were doing the sacred HHWW (Holding Hands While Walking) but didn't care at the moment because of the freezing wind. The only connection that they feel warm was their hands and they were grateful of that.

As they were crossing the street to get to the limo, they haven't noticed the car that was nearing them…

"Ryu-kun…thanks for the wonderful dinner…" Megumi blushed and stared at their joined hands hiding her face in the shadows.

"It was my pleasure, Megu." Ryu looked up and was shocked to see the speeding car and suddenly felt his heart rapidly pounding in his chest and yelled…

"**MEGUMI**!!!"

The sound of the honking echoed throughout the place.

_Another annoying author's note:_

_All grammar errors go to me for I'm a lousy person when it comes to writing English. I'm not even that good at essays. So forgive me pretty please…with cherry on top? And also __**ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! **_

_And THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED and READ MY FAN FICTION and from the bottom of my heart…I wish that…Santa gives me something for Christmas. I promise that I've been very naughty…ahem! I mean nice this year so don't I deserve a big hug?_

_Hmmm…I can't think of anything to say except asked…_

_WHY ON EARTH DO I WRITE MY FAN FICTIONS LATE AT NIGHT?!? And I actually finished at dawn….not enough sleep…I'm turning into a zombie soon and I hope I can add a chapter after this…It is the holidays and I'm free from schoolwork…I just hope that I won't get any writer's block this Christmas and keeping my fingers crossed for a lot of presents and foods to eat! Oh my! I will be forced to go on a diet the next year…wow…I think that's my New Year's Resolution. Okay…I'll stop my rant now…I'm just so tired that I can't seem to stop talking…and my grammar errors will be blamed on my lack of sleep…_

**USING MY WAND I WILL NOW AVEDA KEDAVRA THIS CHAPTER!!!**


End file.
